deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns
__NOWYSIWYG__ Machine Guns Machine Guns and You Machine Guns provide the greatest fire rates along with the chainsaws. Although having a very low accuracy and critical hit (based on the kind of machine gun), machine guns have become not only side arms for tough situations but even main arms for more grinding oriented players. What they lack in damage per shot they make up for with greater clips and fire rate. It is recommended to have some kind of melee weapon with you when taking those as main weapons, or you will find yourself in a (literal) hand on hand combat with tendrils, leapers, etc. A lot of the time, the classic 'spraying and praying' comes into effect for new players, a bad idea, considering ammo is not extremely easy to come by in lower levels. Machine guns can be divided into four categories - Sub-Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns and Miniguns: *Sub-Machine Guns - Submachine guns are the low damage machine guns that are typically used in Critical Builds, and shoot cheap handgun ammunition. A high critical hit chance elevates their damage per second (DPS). SubMachine Guns require high critical (60+) but 124 crit is not mandatory. However, SMG's other stat requirements, handgun ammo's cheapness and clip capacity makes up for it, making SMG an economic choice for new players. And ironically, with very high critical (meaning 80+) a UMP does just 1.36 less dmg than a Nodachi. *Assault Rifles - Assault Rifles were once the standard offensive weapon for modern troops. In DF, they are basically lower-leveled HMGs Unlike the SMG, these guns use high-powered rounds for more damage at the expense of lower accuracy and critical hit rates. They work well for lower levels that aren't bothering with the Critical Hit stat since their base DPS is somewhat equal to the SMG, providing an easy way to dispatch zombies quickly. *Heavy Machine Guns - Heavy Machine Guns are crowd control weapons, used in Strength-focused builds. Although they need a lot of reloading, their magazine size makes up for it. They have good crowd control and high DPS. Truly an upgrade of assault rifles of the same caliber, dealing slightly more sting in each shot as well as have a 40% faster firing rate. *Miniguns - Miniguns is the term pointing to all Gatling-style machine guns. Although they employ epic ammo consumption rate (F***ing Fast! Firing Speed), epic stat consumption, extremely low accuracy, and extremely slow reloading speed, they simply pay it out with extreme raw power and knockback. It is notable that all Miniguns shoot in a buck shot (shotgun) style, resulting in employed knockback. However, Accuracy produces a different result to Minigun (tighten the projectiles AND centers the shot) from Shotguns (only centers the shot) Requirements Minimal proficiency requirements depend on the type of the weapon. The weakest machine gun - the Skorpion - requires 15 points. Sub-Machine guns require a lot of Critical Hit to be effective, while heavier machine guns require additional Strength to equip. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout With low accuracy, machine guns are poor loot run weapons and should be fired only at clusters of zombies to make sure you hit them . Make sure to fire in short bursts, so that you don't use up any more bullets than absolutely necessary, as each shot raises aggro. Calculating shots needed to kill a certain type of zombie is rather easy with machine guns, as the low to very low critical rate means that the damage-per-second output is relatively stable. Basically, try to rely on melee weapons when looting. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) This is where machine guns are designed to be used. Machine-guns are built for wiping out large groups of zombies quickly . Classed as a support weapon, the machine gun works best in conjunction with the more accurate Pistol or Rifle - the MG to sow general destruction, and the pistol or rifle to snipe any stragglers . 1.) SMG's are best when having high critical , as they have the highest accuracy of all MG's and with very high critical the UMP can do just 1.36 less dmg than a Nodachi meaning it can take down mobs quickly . 2.) Assault Rifles ( AR's ) are good since their base dmg exceeds that of SMG's . They have lower accuracy , meaning it'll be best if you stay close to the mob or fire at the center of a large mob . 3.) HMG's are the 2nd most powerful class of MG's , dealing extremely high dmg per second and firing very quickly . The weakest HMG ( Fm Mitrail ) does 151.2 dmg per second . ( The AK-47 deals more dmg per SHOT , but less dmg per second ) . They are best for taking out bosses quickly , but are near useless against other zombies unless you are close to them due to their low accuracy . Note : HMG's are best in taking out a boss quickly , but due to their ammo-consumption rate , its best if you take out mobs with other weapons . 4.) Minigun's : The minigun is a beast , extremely costly to purchase and just a little less costly to maintain . Best against mobs due to its shotgun-style shots and extremely fast firing speed and because it has the highest dmg per shot of any MG . Against bosses however , it is quite lacking . You need very high accuracy for some of the Miniguns due to their very low or critical low accuracy ( 60+ for very low and 80+ for criticaly low ) . One of the downsides is ammo consumption. Machine guns go through ammo like there's no tomorrow; and in an intense firefight you can go through a shockingly large number of bullets in a short period of time. Make sure you have a backup weapon for when you run out. Also try not to waste too much ammo - only use it when necessary ( when there is a large mob running towards you and you want to kill it fast ) List of Sub-Machine Guns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. List of Assault Rifles The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Some unique assault rifles are not available in this article. Instead, they are listed in the Special Gear article. List of Heavy Machine Guns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. List of Miniguns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Miniguns, unlike the other Heavy Machine Guns and similarly to Shotguns, have split bullets. That means that every shot splits into a few pellets even though only one bullet is used. This allows the Miniguns to have better knockback and crowd control features than the other Machine Guns. Category:Weapons